The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension systems and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides an adjustable run height lift axle suspension system.
It is at times desirable to be able to change the run height of a suspension system. For example, a run height which would be appropriate for one application may not be acceptable when the suspension system is used in another application.
Unfortunately, typical suspension systems do not permit convenient adjustment of their run heights. In most cases, weldments which determine the run height of the suspension system would have to be reconfigured at great expense of time and money.
This problem is particularly troublesome in lift axle suspension systems. This is due to the added complexity of the lift mechanism, a geometry of which changes when the run height is changed.
Therefore, it may be seen that it would be desirable to be able to provide an adjustable run height lift axle suspension system.